Odia, como si un día debieras amar
by MissVD
Summary: Para enfrentar lo desconocido, alianzas deben ser formadas y cuando Hermione se ve forzada a pasar día y noche con su enemigo, descubre que no todo es lo que parece y que su enemigo puede no ser el que le han enseñado a odiar. Voldemort/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1: Érase una vez

**Hey! Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic :D Dije que publicaría cada dos semanas y esto ya lleva tres días de retraso si no me equivoco haha. Pero bueno, ¡aquí está! Estoy especialmente motivada con esta historia :D**

**Si quieres saber en qué estoy trabajando en cada momento, sígueme en Twitter :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Érase una vez… **

_Baila como si nadie te estuviera viendo,_

_canta como si nadie te estuviera oyendo,_

_ama como si nunca te hubieran herido y_

_vive como si el Cielo estuviera en la Tierra_

-Mark Twain

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto. La noche no había sido del todo placentera: pesadillas habían plagado su subconsciente mientras este trataba de descansar. Estiró los brazos y se frotó los ojos mientras se incorporaba en su cama, en su habitación del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Miró la hora en la mesilla de noche de su izquierda: casi las nueve. Estaba agotada, no debería haberse quedado hasta tan tarde leyendo pero le fue imposible cerrar el libro hasta que casi lo había finalizado.

"Leprechauns: una historia" había probado ser una lectura de lo más informativa. Aunque capaces de hablar y sensibles, los leprechauns nunca habían reclamado al Ministerio de Magia su derecho a ser considerados seres en lugar de bestias. Lo cual indignaba a Hermione de tal manera que, antes de acabar el primer capítulo, ya estaba pensando en presentar una queja.

Tres golpes sonaron en la puerta antes de que la Sra. Weasley la abriera y entrara por ella, cargando consigo una bandeja llena de tostadas, mermelada y jugo de naranja.

"Buenos días, Sra. Weasley," saludó Hermione, que ya estaba acostumbrada a que la bruja irrumpiera en su habitación todas las mañanas.

"Oh, Hermione, ¡menos mal que ya estás despierta! ¡La reunión está a punto de comenzar! Toma, come y vístete rápido." La ajetreada mujer depositó el plato a su lado y, tan rápido como había entrado, volvió a salir dejando atrás a una perpleja Hermione. _¡La reunión!_ Con el libro aún en la cabeza, la había olvidado por completo.

Se acabó de desperezar y comió con rapidez mientras sacaba ropa del armario. Entró al baño y se refrescó antes de vestirse y bajar apresuradamente las escaleras. Fred y George ya estaban abajo, un par de pícaras sonrisas en sus rostros. _Las únicas que veré hoy, _pensó Hermione con un gemido. "Buenos días, Hermione," saludaron al unísono, "¿qué tal has dormido?" preguntó Fred.

"No muy bien. ¿Han empezado ya?"

"No, aún no. Estamos esperando a que Dumbledore y Quién-Tú-Sabes hagan su aparición. El ambiente ahí dentro está muy tenso, quedas advertida," dijo George.

"Me lo imagino." Así es: la Orden del Fénix estaba a punto de tener una reunión con el Señor Tenebroso, nada más y nada menos. Los múltiples ataques a magos y otras criaturas habían dejado en vilo a gran parte del Mundo Mágico; las víctimas despertaban días después incapaces de recordar lo sucedido y ninguna poción, hechizo o legilimente, por poderoso que fuera, era capaz de restaurar los recuerdos perdidos.

En un principio, se había sospechado de los mortífagos… hasta que estos también empezaron a ser atacados. Fue entonces cuando Albus Dumbledore decidió contactar con el Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour quien, paranoico y antagonista de Dumbledore por excelencia, se negó a aceptar la posibilidad de que los ataques no fueran obra de estos sino de un enemigo desconocido. Ante la negativa del Ministro, el director se vio obligado a llevar a cabo medidas más extremas: contactar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort que, consciente de que se enfrentaban a un enemigo común que había dejado fuera de juego a algunos de sus más valiosos sirvientes, accedió a reunirse con el viejo profesor. Así es cómo, tras varias reuniones en privado entre los dos líderes, habían llegado a este punto: una reunión entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y Lord Voldemort, donde se esperaban matizar los últimos detalles de esta alianza sin precedentes.

Reunión que estaba a punto de comenzar según les indicó Alastor Moody con un ademán de la mano.

Hermione y los gemelos se dirigieron a la sala donde ya habían entrado el resto de participantes. Era una habitación sencilla: una larga mesa de madera de roble, sillas alrededor de ella y una gran chimenea a su izquierda. Los magos y brujas que la ocupaban rumoreaban entre ellos con gestos de preocupación. Dumbledore se encontraba ya sentado en uno de los extremos y le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione, quien se forzó a devolverla. Solo él, Fred y George serían capaces de sonreír ante semejante situación. Avistó a Harry al lado de Ginny y ambos le dedicaron una mirada de apoyo. Ron estaba situado enfrente de ellos y la miraba sonrojado.

Los gemelos encontraron sitio hacia la mitad de la mesa, mientras que Hermione tuvo que sentarse a la derecha del otro extremo, el único sitio libre. _Oh, no_. Sabía perfectamente quién se sentaría a su lado. Con un suspiro, se dirigió a la silla, sentándose justo enfrente de Neville que parecía un cachorrito asustado.

Una luz verde proveniente de la chimenea brilló y Lord Voldemort apareció frente a ellos.

No era como Hermione lo recordaba del incidente en el Departamento de Misterios, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de procesar lo que estaba viendo. Un atractivo hombre de no más de treinta y pocos años dio unos pasos hacia delante observándolos con una mueca de desdén. Era alto y de complexión delgada aunque fuerte. Emitía un aura de autoridad y poder, sus movimientos lánguidos pero poderosos; su sola presencia demandaba respeto. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos, fríos, calculadores y de un color zafiro, recorrieron la mesa, posándose un segundo en Hermione, que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, antes de dirigir su vista al director de Hogwarts.

"Tom," reconoció Dumbledore, "bienvenido a nuestro hogar. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con ninguna de las barreras."

"Albus," fue la única respuesta que dio, su voz profunda y formal. Tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, a la izquierda de Hermione justo como había temido. Neville emitió un quejido y Voldemort lo miró burlonamente antes de mirar a Hermione, una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Esta apartó la mirada inmediatamente y deseó que la reunión terminara ya. El solo pensamiento de tener que pasar la próxima hora sentada cerca de él, sintiendo esa aura que emitía en cantidades desmesuradas, hacía que se le erizara la piel. ¿Y si de repente decidía que esto no valía la pena? ¿Que sería más entretenido matarles a todos? ¡Por Dios, Harry estaba presente! ¡Harry! Hermione buscó a su amigo y lo encontró con los ojos clavados en el Señor Tenebroso, el odio que sentía, palpable. Pero este no le atendía; su atención se había desviado a Dumbledore, que había comenzado a hablar. El viejo profesor transmitía una sensación de seguridad pero no lo bastante como para apaciguar sus dudas.

Casi al final de la reunión y tras un intenso debate en el que habían participado tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort como algunos de los miembros más escépticos, Hermione se descubrió a sí misma mirando a Voldemort. Llevaba una expresión aburrida y su brazo estaba apoyado en el de la silla, sujetando su barbilla con el puño. ¿Cómo había recuperado su cuerpo? Pareció sentir la mirada en él porque giró la cabeza ligeramente y enarcó una ceja, observándola con curiosidad antes de que Hermione volviese a concentrarse en lo que se estaba diciendo.

Estaban concretando los detalles sobre los límites de ambas facciones.

"Finalmente, me gustaría llevar a cabo ciertas medidas de protección," dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Y cuáles serían exactamente?" preguntó el otro líder.

"He pensado que, puesto que todas las víctimas estaban solas cuando fueron atacadas, quizá el enemigo aprovecha a que estén vulnerables," contestó, "y quizás sea prudente que, de ahora en adelante, cada miembro de esta alianza vaya con una pareja con la que permanecerá el día entero, vayan donde vayan, incluso llegando a dormir en la misma habitación."

La sugerencia atrajo una serie de murmullos y susurros de los presentes que ya de por sí estaban tensos.

"Como quieras."

"¿Qué tal si simplemente cada uno forma pareja con el que tiene enfrente? Estoy seguro de que encontrarás un modo igual de efectivo para designarlas entre tus seguidores." A esto Voldemort simplemente asintió. "Muy bien. Entonces id pasando," hizo aparecer un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma, "y escribid vuestros nombres junto con el de vuestra pareja aquí. Ha sido un placer tenerles a todos aquí, hoy."

Los magos comenzaron a levantarse y a apuntar sus nombres por orden, aliviados de que hubiera terminado.

Bueno, eso le dejaba a Neville. El chico era noble y, aunque no muy fuerte, Hermione creía que tendría un gran futuro en la herbología. Levantó la mirada y sonrió al joven que parecía aliviado de tener a Hermione como su pareja en lugar de a alguien como Moody. Se levantaron y esperaron a que los que estaban delante se anotaran.

"Albus," la voz de Voldemort hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Hermione, que ya estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, escribiendo su nombre, "¿qué hay de nosotros? No pretenderás que tú y yo formemos pareja ¿cierto? Soy bastante capaz de cuidarme sin ayuda de nadie."

Hermione se irguió y le pasó la pluma a Neville, que estaba impaciente por salir. Voldemort se había acercado hasta Dumbledore y ambos se encontraban de pie junto a ella.

"Oh, no lo dudo, Tom. Pero debemos dar ejemplo. Y no sabemos quién o cómo son atacadas las víctimas."

"Me niego a pasar el día entero a tu lado," pronunció el mago con una voz definitiva.

Un suspiro cruzó los labios del director. "Entonces, elije pareja," dijo, señalando el pergamino, "la que sobre se quedará conmigo. A no ser que prefieras a alguno de tus mortífagos. Aunque creo que no vendría mal mostrar el fuerte lazo que une nuestra alianza. Ver su líder con uno de la facción contraría tentará a tus sirvientes a sentirse más… dispuestos a ayudar."

En cuanto acabó, Neville se apresuró a salir por la puerta, dejando sola a Hermione que se habría marchado de no ser porque Dumbledore la instó a esperar con un gesto de la mano. _¿Y ahora qué?_

"Lo sé." Tom miró el papel, leyendo por encima los nombres y deteniéndose en algunos. Finalmente, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios y pasó la mano por encima del papel. El nombre de _Neville Longbottom_ desapareció y, en su lugar, un _Tom M. Riddle_ se escribió a sí mismo.

_Oh, no. No, no, no, ¡no!_


	2. Chapter 2: Ten a tus enemigos más cerca

**Hola una vez más :D Les dije que estaba especialmente motivada con este fic y quería escribir otro capítulo antes de empezar las clases, así que hoy he pasado unas bonitas horas escribiendo esto, haha.**

**Muchas gracias a Yuuki Kuchiki, DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds, Darkhearts14, Annie Darcy, sammR y memoriesofkagome por mandar esas fantásticas reviews ;) **

**En el capítulo anterior les dije que me siguieran en Twitter y… luego me di cuenta de que en el Twitter lo estaba poniendo todo en inglés -.-" Así que he decidido que lo que ponga estará en el idioma al que sea dirigida la noticia… cosa que debería haber sido obvia para mí desde un principio :/**

**En cualquier caso, síganme si quieren saber cómo voy xD**

**Al escribir este capítulo se me plantearon dos dudas.**

**La primera es: ¿vosotros o ustedes? ¿Cuál es más neutral? Yo vivo en España pero soy de una zona en la que decir vosotros nos suena raro y decimos ustedes. Y sé que en Latinoamérica se utiliza más el ustedes también. ¿Pero cuál es el correcto para usar que sea neutral? Me he decantado por el ustedes pero me gustaría saber qué opinan x)**

**La otra es: ¿Mr. y Mrs. o Sr. y Sra.? Estoy acostumbrada a las abreviaciones inglesas y las españolas me suenan raro :/ **

**Gracias por su atención y ¡disfrutad este capítulo! **

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Ten a tus enemigos más cerca aún**

_Triste cosa es no tener amigos, pero más triste debe ser no tener enemigos, porque quien enemigos no tenga, señal de que no tiene: ni talento que haga sombra, ni valor que le teman, ni honra que le murmuren, ni bienes que le codicien, ni cosa buena que le envidien._

-Baltasar Gracián.

No podía ser. Y aun así, sus ojos insistían en llevarle la contraria. ¿Podía ser? ¿Estaba viendo su nombre escrito al lado del de Lord Voldemort en una lista que decidía con quién pasaría gran parte de su vida diaria de ahora en adelante por un tiempo indefinido?

No. Simplemente no podía ser.

Miró a Dumbledore esperando encontrar en él una sonrisa y una solución. Pero no las halló. Los ojos del director reflejaban tristeza… pero también un brillo calculador. Él sabía que esto iba a pasar, por eso la detuvo. Hermione sintió un brote de indignación recorrerla… ¿No pretendía defenderla? ¿Iba a abandonarla en la boca del lobo?

"Me alegra que hayas sido capaz de encontrar una pareja satisfactoria, Tom."

"Oh, no te haces idea… Creo que he encontrado a la pareja perfecta," dijo y se giró para mirar a Hermione, que frunció el ceño. Esto no le gustaba: Voldemort parecía demasiado contento. "¿No lo crees así, Miss Granger?"

"Sí, claro," respondió, sarcasmo presente en su tono de voz y en la sonrisa que le dedicó al mago.

Voldemort pareció percatarse de esto y le devolvió una sonrisa igual de sarcástica.

"Me gustaría quedarme a charlar más con ambos pero tengo que atender ciertos asuntos," interrumpió de repente Dumbledore. "Tom," le tendió una mano que este estrechó, "Miss Granger," le guiño un ojo, cogió el pergamino de la mesa y se dirigió a la chimenea por la que desapareció.

Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Y ahora qué? Estaba sola en una habitación con la puerta cerrada en la que se encontraba el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos. Mago que parecía no tener intención de marcharse ni de dejarla marchar.

"Los rumores han llegado hasta mí, Miss Granger," comenzó, "¿Quién iba a saber que el cerebro del Trío Dorado era una heredera de Merlín?"

Mierda. La noticia se había extendido rápido. Pero era cierto: el Ministro de Magia en persona había aparecido una mañana en casa de sus padres donde estaba pasando las primeras semanas de sus vacaciones para contárselo. Al parecer, un investigador decidió, ante la carencia de ningún informe en el que se relatara donde había terminado la magia de Merlín, comenzar a estudiar el árbol genealógico de dicho mago y, tras muchas horas encerrado en un estudio, había por fin llegado a la última rama de este árbol: la de Hermione.

Ante la imposibilidad de que una nacida de muggles como ella pudiera tener relación con tal poderosa herencia, la siguiente leyenda había salido de los labios del Ministro, tan natural como si fuera la fábula de los tres hermanos:

Merlín era, ante todo, un gran mago que respetaba tanto el poder como la inteligencia. Vivió su vida siguiendo estas creencias pero cuando se casó y su mujer dio a luz a dos hijos tan arrogantes como insensatos, decidió que no era prudente ni eran dignos de tener tal poder en su sangre. Así pues, decidió sellar su propia magia, convirtiendo a su propia familia en squibs. Su magia permaneció dormida, a la espera de que, tras generaciones y generaciones, naciera un mago o una bruja que se ajustara a los valores que Merlín consideraba imprescindibles en alguien a quien se le otorgara su poder.

Y esa bruja había resultado ser Hermione. De la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser una nacida de muggles a la heredera de una ancestral familia. Y ahora Lord Voldemort era consciente de esto.

"Sí, una auténtica sorpresa para todos," respondió Hermione.

"Sí, sin duda." Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse por un instante y dio un paso adelante, haciendo que Hermione diese otro hacia atrás y así hasta que Hermione quedó atrapada contra la mesa. El mago colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de la joven, atrapándola. "Me pregunto cuánto potencial hay oculto bajo esa apariencia inofensiva."

"No soy inofensiva, Mr. Riddle," contradijo, indignación recorriéndole el cuerpo, "y le agradecería que me dejara ir, _ahora mismo_. Puede que deba pasar con usted todo el día pero no es necesario mientras estemos aquí."

Voldemort enarcó una ceja. "Eso nos lleva a la siguiente cuestión," tomó uno de los rubios mechones de Hermione y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío y sonrió, "¿dónde vamos a dormir?"

La pregunta heló a Hermione que abrió la boca varias intentando formular una respuesta. Dormir con Voldemort. _Dormir con Voldemort. ¡Dormir con Voldemort!_

El susodicho rio entre dientes mientras veía a la bruja forcejear con su mente para formar un pensamiento coherente. "Podemos quedarnos aquí si te resulta… _incómodo _salir de aquí para venir conmigo a… _mi_ hogar," explicó. "Hablaré con Dumbledore para que nos ceda una de las habitaciones, si así lo deseas."

Ante esto, Hermione frunció el ceño. No podía dejar que Voldemort se quedara aquí. ¿Y si hacía daño a alguno de sus amigos? Pero la otra opción tampoco era muy deseable: ir con él a donde quiera que se ocultaban los mortífagos y arriesgarse a que la mataran o torturaran. ¿Qué debía hacer?

"Si te preocupa la seguridad de tus amigos, Dumbledore y yo hicimos un juramento inquebrantable: ninguno de los dos puede hacer daño a miembros de la otra facción."

"¿Y qué hay de sus mortífagos, Mr. Riddle? ¿Tampoco pueden hacernos daño?"

Voldemort sonrió de medio lado. "Veo que eres rápida. Sí, mis mortífagos sí pueden. Pero ustedes no. Ese pergamino que firmaron antes… tenía un juramento en él."

"¿Así que ustedes si pueden hacernos daño pero nosotros no?" La incredulidad que sentía le daba ganas de reír.

"Solo es algo temporal, hasta que reúna a todos mis seguidores y les haga firmar lo mismo," levantó las manos como si en gesto de defensa. "No te preocupes, no tengo intención de romper esta alianza, _aún_."

"Eso no me tranquiliza demasiado," esta vez fue Hermione la que enarcó una ceja.

El mago rio. "No tenía la intención de hacerlo."

Hermione suspiró. "M-muy bien. Nos quedaremos aquí. Podemos dormir en mi habitación, está en el segundo piso a la izquierda, pero hay que adaptarla y yo no puedo usar magia fuera de Hogwarts…" Las palabras no parecían parar de salir de su boca, tal era el nerviosismo que sentía.

"Perfecto. La prepararé yo." Tomó la mano de Hermione y le besó en el dorso. La chica apartó la mano rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado y el hombre sonrió una vez más.

Y con eso, salió de la habitación dejando a una confusa Hermione detrás.

-O-O-O-

"¡No puede ser cierto!" Los gritos de Molly Weasley podían ser oídos en toda la casa y, si algún muggle la hubiera oído, seguramente se habría ido a la cama preguntándose qué era aquello que no podía ser cierto. "¡¿Cómo puede ser que Dumbledore haya aceptado esto?! ¡Dejar a una pobre e inocente niña como tú con esa… criatura!"

"Vamos, vamos, cariño, tranquilízate. Estoy seguro de que Albus tiene una buena razón para esto," Arthur Weasley intentó relajar a su mujer que había perdido los nervios tras escuchar de boca de Hermione quién sería su compañero de ahora en adelante.

"¿Qué buena razón puede haber para esto? Es un una desfachatez, un…" La voz de Mrs. Weasley se siguió oyendo de fondo mientras Harry se acercaba al sillón donde se encontraba sentada Hermione con una taza de té en sus manos.

"Lo siento, Mione. Que tengas que aguantar a ese monstruo solo por esta estúpida alianza… Luego hablaré con Dumbledore, le convenceré de que te deje quedar conmigo y Ron." Harry estaba entre aquellos que consideraban que esta alianza era inútil. Hermione era de la opinión de que cualquier ayuda era bien recibida y que no podían vigilar bien sus espaldas si tenían que enfrentarse a dos enemigos al mismo tiempo.

"Eso, Mione," dijo Ron por el otro lado. "Yo- nosotros te protegeremos." Las orejas se le pusieron rojas en su intento por parecer confiable.

"No es necesario," dijo ella, que estaba harta de que todos la vieran como algo débil que debía ser guardado celosamente, "ni necesito que me protejan ni que me cambien de pareja."

"¡Pero, Mione!" protestó Harry.

"No, Harry, esta alianza es importante. Y Dumbledore tiene razón: el hecho de ver a su líder protegiendo a un miembro del enemigo hará a los mortífagos menos reacios a cooperar."

"No les necesitamos, nosotros-"

"Harry, sí les necesitamos. No podemos pelear si tenemos que estar mirando detrás de nosotros."

"Es peor que creamos que estamos a salvo teniendo al enemigo entre nuestras filas," respondió él.

Hermione suspiró. A veces era realmente difícil hacerle razonar. "Mira, Harry, es mi decisión, ¿vale? Yo creo que es necesario y Dumbledore también."

"Tal vez Dumbledore se equivoque," murmuró Ron como si fuera un pensamiento oculto que llevaba tiempo queriendo sacar a la luz.

Hermione le mandó una mirada de reproche y tomó la mano de Harry con la que no sujetaba el té. "Confía en mí, ¿vale? Estaré bien. Además hizo ese juramento con Dumbledore; no puede hacerme daño." Harry la miró por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza y Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Me voy a acostar," dijo, sorbiendo el último trago de la taza y dejándola en la pequeña mesa que tenían enfrente. "Buenas noches."

Los chicos le devolvieron la despedida mientras la joven bruja salía de la habitación sin que nadie más se diese cuenta. Pero una vez en el pasillo, se percató de lo que implicaba ir a su habitación. Lord Voldemort estaría ahí. Se acercó a las escaleras y miró con cierto recelo hacia el segundo piso.

Se armó de valor y empezó a subirlas, un escalón detrás de otro, contando sus pasos. Al llegar arriba giró a la izquierda y continuó caminando hasta el final del corto pasillo. Su habitación era la única situada a la izquierda en este pasillo. Colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con cuidado hasta abrirla.

Siempre recordaría la absurdez de la imagen que vio cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar ver su interior.


	3. Chapter 3: Pizza y palomitas

**Tres días, tres capítulos. No está mal ¿eh? Lástima que no pueda seguir así mucho tiempo; mis clases empiezan mañana. Buuuh -.- **

**Muchas gracias a Annie Darcy, Yuuki Kuchiki, DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds, memoriesofkagome y SimiKatolis por sus fantásticas reviews ;) **

**Me ha sorprendido que todos esperaran que le hiciera algo raro al cuarto o que pasara algo raro xD No pretendía hacer nada exagerado pero después de leer las reviews tuve que replantearme lo que había al otro lado para no decepcionar xD Espero haberlo conseguido… me da curiosidad, ¿qué pensaban que iba a haber? Aunque supongo que dejar a Lord Voldemort solo en tu habitación no es la idea más brillante que ha tenido Hermione. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pizza y palomitas**

_D'oh._

-Homer Simpson.

Hermione volvió a cerrar la puerta. Respiró hondo. Esta era la segunda vez en un día que tenía que tomarse un descanso para registrar lo que estaba viendo. No, la tercera: el aspecto de Voldemort cuando salió esa mañana de la chimenea también la había dejado en blanco. Aquella lejana mañana que parecía haber sucedido días atrás cuando, en realidad, solo habían pasado unas horas.

La tarde había pasado lentamente, sin nada que hacer y escuchando a gente alrededor de ella compadeciéndola por tener que pasar sus días y noches al lado del mayor psicópata de la historia. Había comido, había leído y había aceptado las condolencias, esperando a que llegara la noche. No se había atrevido a subir a su cuarto a esconderse porque sabía lo que le esperaba dentro. Y él tampoco había bajado.

Respiró hondo una vez más. Tenía que enfrentarse a esto. Tampoco era para tanto… es decir, no había ningún cadáver dentro ni nada por el estilo. Solo…

Volvió a abrir la puerta lentamente.

Lord Voldemort. Sentado en un sofá en frente de una tele. En camiseta y pantalón de pijama. Comiendo pizza y bebiendo lo que parecía ser Coca-Cola. Viendo _Los Simpson_.

Se quedó un momento en el marco de la puerta, digiriendo lo que estaba viendo. La escena, mientras cotidiana a más no poder, no parecía encajar en su mente y se tuvo que preguntar varias veces si el hombre al que estaba viendo era, en efecto, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el mismo que les llevaba intentando matar desde que tenía once años.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí mucho tiempo o vas a entrar?" La voz y el tono de superioridad eran sin duda los mismos. Entonces… ¿qué demonios?

"¿Qué…?" Hermione no sabía ni qué preguntar.

Voldemort frunció el ceño, sin comprender qué era lo que confundía tanto a la joven bruja. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor y de repente, vio algo. "Ah, ¿esto?" dijo, señalando a la tele, "tenías una pequeña en tu habitación… Pensé que quizás te gustaría conservarla y la agrandé un poco."

Hermione se permitió mirar a su alrededor por primera vez. Su cuarto ya no se parecía en nada a lo que había sido. El suelo había sido recubierto de madera de roble; las paredes habían sido pintadas en violeta. Dos camas individuales, con colchas también violetas reposaban ahora a la derecha, cada una con una mesilla de madera blanca a su lado. A la izquierda, un gran sofá y dos sillones de cuero blanco rodeaban una pequeña mesita situada enfrente de una elegante chimenea y de la gran televisión que estaba situada encima. En la pared de enfrente, un diván del mismo cuero que los sillones descansaba bajo una gran ventana con cortinas violeta. En la misma pared, a la derecha, una pequeña pero alargada estantería sostenía sus libros. Dos puertas se situaban una a cada lado de las camas; una daba a lo que suponía que sería un baño y la otra a lo que parecía un vestidor.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó el hombre que había estado observándola.

Su cuarto había dejado de ser solo suyo para convertirse en el de Voldemort y ella. Aun así, tenía que admitir que el hombre tenía buen gusto… y había escogido colores neutrales. Asintió.

Pero no era el cambio que había dado su cuarto lo que la había sorprendido. Dio un paso dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Estás viendo _Los Simpson._" No era una pregunta. Era más bien una reafirmación de la realidad.

"Sí, eso creo."

"Y eres Lord Voldemort."

"Sí," el mago rio. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te extraña que esté viendo dibujos animados?"

"No," respondió ella, "en realidad, lo que me extraña es el hecho de que Lord Voldemort esté en mi habitación, en pijama, comiendo pizza y bebiendo Coca-Cola, mientras se dedica a ver la tele que, de hecho, es un invento muggle."

"Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer," explicó, "y para salir tenía que bajar y pedirte que vinieras conmigo, para lo cual seguramente tendría que haberme enfrentado a una horda de disgustados padres y madres que no permitirían que me llevase a su _pobre e inocente_ _niña_," esto último lo recalcó con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro, "así que, después de preparar la habitación me puse a ver la tele y le pedí a ese elfo, ¿cómo se llama?"

"Kreacher."

"Sí, eso, Kreacher -que por cierto es muy servicial- que me subiera esto," dijo, señalando la comida y el refresco.

"¿Y no tienes ningún problema con utilizar un invento muggle?" Hermione se dirigió lentamente al sofá.

"No," negó el mago, sonriendo. Parecía encontrar a Hermione extremadamente divertida. "De vez en cuando, hasta yo disfruto algo como una buena película. Reconozco que los muggles han creado ciertos aparatos realmente interesantes."

Hermione se quedó de pie al lado del sofá, intentando imaginarse al mago frente a ella viendo una película en una aburrida tarde de domingo. Voldemort hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a sentar a su lado en el sofá y Hermione aceptó la invitación.

Hizo aparecer otro vaso y levitó la botella de refresco para que lo rellenara. Todo esto sin usar una varita ni pronunciar una palabra. Woah. Impresionante.

"Sírvete," ofreció indicando la comida.

"Gracias," respondió ella.

Y sin quererlo, se encontró sentada en un sofá con Lord Voldemort en pijama, comiendo pizza y bebiendo Coca-Cola, mientras veían _Los Simpson. _Suspiró. Y ella que pensaba acostarse rápidamente en su cama sin dar ni las buenas noches.

-O-O-O-

Horas después, tras haber visto la tele y comido hasta hartarse, se encontraban acostados, él en la cama más cercana a la ventana y Hermione en la otra.

Miró la espalda del mago. No podía dormir mientras que él había podido conciliar el sueño poco después de acostarse. ¿Qué sería de ella de ahora en adelante? ¿Entraría todos los días en su habitación para encontrarse con algo como lo de hoy? ¿O serían más las veces en las que se encontraría un cadáver dentro?

Se revolvió en la cama.

Hasta ahora había actuado civilizadamente pero, ¿cuánto duraría? ¿Un par de días? ¿Quizás unas semanas hasta que decidiera matarlos a todos porque ya no le eran útiles?

Se revolvió una vez más.

"¿No puedes dormir?" preguntó el hombre, que se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba observándola desde la otra cama.

"No, la verdad es que tener a un psicópata durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que mis amigos y yo me roba un poco el sueño." No quería provocarle pero tener sueño y no poder dormir era una mala combinación para ella.

"Sí, reconozco que yo también me preocuparía si fuera tú y tuviera que dormir en la misma casa que Neville Longbottom... Suerte que estoy yo aquí para protegerte," sonrió.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta unos segundos. Tras los cuales, se le escapó una sonrisa y miró incrédula a su compañero de cuarto. "¿Qué?"

La sonrisa de Voldemort se amplió. "Es un hombre peligroso… podría atacarte en cualquier momento."

"Ya, claro, con súplicas y llantos, ¿no?" Hermione rio entre dientes.

"¡No subestimes sus llantos!" exclamó, como si indignado, pero el brillo juguetón en sus ojos y la incoherencia de lo que estaba diciendo le traicionaban. "Son armas peligrosas."

"Sí, peores que una maldición imperdonable, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto," afirmó.

Pasaron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro antes de que ambos se echaran a reír.

"Trata de dormir, anda," dijo Voldemort tras unos momentos de risa, "mañana será un día ajetreado."

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos, más tranquila ahora: si quisiera matarla, ya lo habría hecho.

-O-O-O-

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó para encontrarse sola en la habitación. Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor: una nota en la mesilla de noche. La tomó y leyó para sí misma:

_Miss Granger,_

_He tenido que acudir a una reunión con Dumbledore; ha habido un nuevo ataque. Probablemente regresaré pronto. Vístete y prepárate para salir, tengo que ir a un sitio. Por favor, procura hacerles entender la situación a tus autoproclamados padres antes de que vuelva. _

_Tom M. Riddle_

_PD: Ten cuidado con Longbottom, no estaba muy contento de verme cuando apareció esta mañana con Dumbledore en nuestra puerta. _

Volvió a doblar la nota mientras se le escapaba una risa.

Miró la hora; al parecer, Mrs. Weasley no le llevaría el desayuno esa mañana. Se dio una ducha y se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa sin mangas roja antes de bajar a la cocina donde se encontraban todos los Weasley excepto los hermanos mayores, Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Luna, Neville y algunos otros miembros de la Orden. La mayoría de los miembros que habían estado presentes en la reunión del día anterior y que tenían que depender ahora de una pareja habían decidido quedarse en casa de uno o de otro, pero hubo otros que decidieron quedarse en Grimmauld Place.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!" exclamó Molly nada más verla entrar por la puerta, tirándosele encima para abrazarla y besarle la frente. "¡Estábamos a punto de subir a buscarte!"

"¿Estás bien, Mione? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese desgraciado?" le preguntó Harry que también se había levantado a abrazarla.

"No, estoy bien, no te preocupes," contestó pero su respuesta cayó en oídos sordos. Todos seguían preguntándole si se había atrevido a tocarla, amenazando con subir a ponerle las cosas claras.

Y Hermione no sabía cómo hacerles entender que estaba perfectamente bien y que no había por qué preocuparse. Porque el hacerles entender que había estado viendo la tele con Lord Voldemort estaba fuera de la cuestión.

Molly se apresuró a sentarla y a prepararle un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno mientras los demás seguían avasallándola con las mismas preguntas.

"Me alegro de que estés bien, Hermione," le dijo Neville, "siento que te hayas tenido que quedar con él."

Hermione lo miró unos momentos antes de casi escupir el zumo de naranja que se estaba bebiendo, ocultando las ganas de reír con un ataque de tos.

"Oh, pobre criatura," se compadeció Molly una vez más, "no habrás podido ni dormir."

"Si quieres, podemos planear algo para él," le ofreció Fred.

"Sí, tenemos unos nuevos artilugios que quizás te sean de utilidad," confirmó George.

"No, gracias. Estoy bien así, chicos," les respondió, una mescla entre una sonrisa una mirada de reprimenda en su cara.

"Gracias a dios ya no le verás hasta la noche," dijo Lupin.

"En realidad…" todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarla, "estoy esperando a que termine de hablar con el director para ir con él a cierto sitio."

La cocina perdió la calma al instante. Todos diciéndole que no fuera, que hablara con Dumbledore, que no le dejarían llevársela, que ellos la protegerían. Hermione comenzaba a hartarse. Hasta Luna le había dirigido una mirada simpatizante.

"¡¿Quieren escucharme?!" Callaron al instante, mirándola expectantes. "Ya no soy una niña. Puedo cuidarme sola. Él no me ha hecho nada y si quisiera hacerme daño ya me lo habría hecho."

"Pero, Mione-," protestó Ron.

"No, Ron, basta." Miró a su alrededor. "Basta, ¿vale?"

En ese momento, Voldemort asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "Miss Granger," llamó, "es hora de irnos."

"Sí." Se levantó de la mesa pero la mano de Harry la retuvo, "tendré cuidado, lo prometo." Harry asintió y la dejó ir.

Salió de la cocina y siguió al mago por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la calle.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya lo verás." Le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de abrir y sostener la puerta para que ella saliera.


	4. Chapter 4: El saber no ocupa lugar

**¡Hola, una vez más! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero, a partir de ahora, me temo que será así. Acabó de empezar las clases y solo puedo sentarme a escribir los fines de semana :(**

**Muchas gracias a DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds, Darkhearts14, L. Nott, memoriesofkagome, ****Mrs. V****, ****Katherin Dombly**** y phoenix1993 por sus ****excelentes**** reviews :D. **

**La cafetería que nombro en este capítulo es real xD Aunque solo se llama "Enjoy" y es una cafetería de ambientación inglesa a la que puedes ir a hablar con gente en otros idiomas y que tienen unos batidos impresionantes :D**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El saber no ocupa lugar**

_La adquisición de cualquier conocimiento es siempre útil al intelecto, que sabrá descartar lo malo y conservar lo bueno._

-Leonardo Da Vinci.

Era una mañana nublada en Londres -como casi siempre- y el frío comenzaba a erizarle la piel. Caminaban por la calle uno al lado del otro, aunque Hermione forcejeaba por mantener la misma velocidad que su compañero.

Lo miró; llevaba un grueso abrigo gris sobre camisa blanca y pantalones de un gris más oscuro. Se veía cálido. Hermione cruzó los brazos en un intento por calentarse un poco. Llevar una simple camiseta de asillas no había sido una buena idea. De repente, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hasta un callejón adyacente, poniéndola contra la pared.

"¡¿Qué-?!" empezó a protestar, hasta que vio al mago transfigurar un abrigo, semejante al suyo pero más pequeño, de la nada. Transfiguración a partir de la nada: conjuración. Y sin varita. La bruja lo miró boquiabierta y él sonrió arrogante.

"No me llaman el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos por hazañas tan pequeñas y cotidianas como esta, Miss Granger," dijo, y Hermione se encontró preguntándose qué era capaz de hacer. Voldemort observó su expresión curiosa. "Podría enseñarte algún día, si así lo deseas. No me gustaría que un potencial como el tuyo se desaprovechase y soy consciente de que en Hogwarts solo se enseña lo básico."

"¿En serio?" ¿De verdad haría algo como eso? ¿Enseñarla? La sola idea de estudiar bajo la tutela de un mago tan brillante…

"Claro," contestó, el entusiasmo que mostraba la pequeña bruja contagiándosele, "pero no ahora. Más adelante, cuando haya tiempo."

Hermione frunció el ceño, su expresión oscureciéndosele. "Quieres decir cuando hayamos acabado con este enemigo y yo esté dispuesta a pasarme a tu bando, ¿verdad? Eso no pasará, yo nunca trai-"

"No, quiero decir cuando la situación esté más tranquila," miró a Hermione con una mezcla de diversión e irritación. "Ahora mismo, estamos investigando el nuevo ataque. En un par de semanas, si la cosa no empeora, podría empezar a enseñarte."

"Vaya… um… gracias." Él asintió y salieron del callejón a la calle principal. Hermione le siguió, una expresión de inseguridad en su rostro. Demasiada generosidad. ¿Qué pretendía?

"Además," añadió Voldemort, una oscura sonrisa tomando lugar en sus labios, "mientras esta alianza dure, tú _ya_ estás de mi lado."

Hermione tragó saliva. Esas palabras parecían retumbar dentro de ella.

Caminaron por varias calles más en silencio, antes de detenerse en lo que parecía una cafetería normal y corriente. Elegantes letras blancas encima de la entrada mostraban el nombre del sitio: _Enjoy magic._

_¡Qué conveniente!,_ pensó Hermione mientras entraban al pequeño local. Con paredes de ladrillo, una larga barra a la derecha y cómodos asientos acolchados tanto en la barra como en las mesas, la cafetería inspiraba una cierta tranquilidad. Música muggle actual salía de unos altavoces y Hermione tuvo la sensación de encontrarse ciertamente en un establecimiento muggle. Hasta que vio una jarra depositar jugo en la taza de un cliente por sí sola.

"¿Era aquí a donde querías traerme?" preguntó, mientras observaba la decoración y la gente del lugar. Ya se había enamorado.

"No," negó Voldemort, "pero yo no he desayunado y este es un lugar encantador."

Hermione asintió completamente de acuerdo y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo. Una joven camarera se les acercó en seguida, mirando cada dos por tres a Voldemort de reojo y dirigiéndose a él al hablar. _Es normal_, pensó Hermione, _con esa apariencia, cualquiera se deja engañar... ¿Qué? Hermione Jean Granger, tú _no_ piensas que Lord Voldemort sea atractivo. _

El mago en cuestión ignoró los evidentes avances de la camarera y pidió un cortado y un brownie de chocolate mientras que Hermione pidió un jugo de naranja y un sándwich. La camarera se retiró con la orden y el hombre en frente de ella cogió un periódico que comenzó a leer.

"¿Cómo hacen para que los muggles no entren?" preguntó Hermione, siempre curiosa.

"Tienen una barrera similar a la de Hogwarts, salvo que esta simplemente evade la atención de los transeúntes; simplemente no se dan cuenta de que está ahí," contestó, levantando por un momento la mirada del periódico.

"Ya veo." Tomaron el desayuno tranquilamente, comentando los titulares del periódico; _Los mortífagos atacan de nuevo, ¿Qué busca esta vez Quién-tú-sabes?, El ministro afronta la rueda de prensa con calma y determinación…_

"Están convencidos de que el culpable soy yo," dijo con un suspiro el supuesto causante de ese caos.

"Es lógico," dijo Hermione, "no quieren admitir que hay una nueva amenaza. Pasó lo mismo con Fudge cuando volviste. Scrimgeour es igual de obstinado."

El mago suspiró. "Aun así, es molesto."

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta la atención?"

"No es que no me guste la atención pero si el Mundo Mágico piensa que ataco aleatoriamente y que no atiendo a razones, se verá más reacio a someterse a mí," explicó. "Deben saber que solo uso la fuerza cuando es necesario. Si no es así, temerán cada una de mis acciones y no verán ninguna seguridad en apoyarme."

Hermione veía el razonamiento detrás de sus acciones. Él quería que la gente lo tuviera como un ser digno y pragmático, que castigaba solo al que se lo merecía y recompensaba al que le era leal: como un dios. De ese modo, se verían tentados a seguirle, esperando ponerse de su parte. Pero si la gente pensaba que atacaba sin dudar hasta a sus propios seguidores…

No había duda de que eso era una gran ventaja para la Orden.

"Supongo que, desde tu punto de vista, tienes razón…" Hermione suspiró. "Ojalá todo esto acabe pronto."

"Sí, ojalá." Voldemort la miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Tras haber acabado de comer, la camarera se les acercó con la cuenta. Voldemort, siempre el perfecto caballero, pagó sin pensárselo, ganándose una breve reprimenda por parte de Hermione que no consideraba justo que él pagara. Pero descartó la idea rápidamente, diciendo que no permitiría que una dama -y menos una estudiante- tuviera que pagar. Hermione tuvo que aceptar el argumento con desgana y ambos salieron de la cafetería.

Una vez más, caminaron por las transitadas calles de Londres, llenas de trabajadores que llegaban tarde al trabajo y de perezosos estudiantes de vacaciones que se disponían a pasar el día en un sitio u otro. En un momento, Voldemort la apartó nuevamente a un callejón, donde recorrió la pared con la mirada.

"¿Qué buscas?" preguntó Hermione.

"La entrada a nuestro lugar de destino," respondió Voldemort.

"Si es un lugar mágico, ¿por qué no nos apareciste ahí?"

"Porque está prohibido," explicó. "El lugar a donde vamos no tiene una localización concreta. Se mueve constantemente y el único modo seguro de acceder a él es a través de los numerosos portales colocados alrededor del mundo."

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. ¿A dónde exactamente se dirigían?

El mago sacó su varita y dibujó un extraño símbolo en la pared. Un fuerte ruido se oyó y la pared empezó a agrietarse, cada trozo apartándose para dar lugar a un gran hueco por el que solo se veía oscuridad. Voldemort entró y Hermione, tras dudar unos momentos, le siguió.

Cuando ambos estaban dentro, la pared se recompuso y el suelo a sus pies tembló. Sin previo aviso, el suelo despegó y comenzó a moverse a una velocidad que dejó a Hermione mareada y confusa. Subía, bajaba, giraba bruscamente… No parecía acabar nunca y seguía sin poder verse nada. Un movimiento brusco hizo que tropezara y se precipitara contra el hombre a su lado, que la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a estabilizarse.

"Gracias…" Él enarco una ceja pero no la soltó, apretándola contra su cuerpo e impidiendo que volviera a tropezar. Su cercanía la incomodaba en cierto modo, pero no se apartó.

El suelo se detuvo al fin y se oyó un timbre; unas puertas se abrieron en frente de ella, permitiendo que la luz entrara y por fin pudo ver que se encontraba en una especie de ascensor.

Lord Voldemort la soltó y dio unos pasos adelante, saliendo del ascensor. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Momentáneamente cegada por la luz, cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, se vio obligada a cerrarlos y abrirlos otra vez, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Bienvenida a la Biblioteca Mundial de la Sabiduría y el Conocimiento Mágicos," oyó pronunciar a Voldemort, pero ya estaba en otro mundo.

Un gran hall se abría ante ellos, con suelo y paredes de mármol. Dos grandes recepciones a ambos lados, con un escritorio enorme al final de ellas, una mujer de aspecto estricto sentada a él; semejante al diseño de Gringotts. Un pequeño pasillo de interminables columnas flanqueaban el hall y subían hasta una cúpula encantada para mostrar un cielo claro y despejado. El ascensor del que habían salido estaba situado al lado de decenas de otros por los que silenciosos magos y brujas entraban y salían. Y, tras todo esto, era posible verse impresionantes estanterías llenas de cientos de miles de libros que casi llegaban al techo, rodeadas por pasillos de metal con barandillas y conectados unos a otros por puentes y escaleras, permitiendo a los lectores acceder a libros situados en estanterías adyacentes o en lo más alto de estas.

Hermione sonrió aún anonadada. Aquella era la biblioteca más descomunal que había visto nunca.

"Lo sé," dijo Voldemort sonriendo también, "impresionante, ¿verdad?"

Hermione asintió con ganas. Avanzaron por el salón hacia la mesa del fondo. La mujer levantó la mirada de lo que había estado escribiendo y los observó con severidad.

"¿Desean algo?"

"Sí, nos gustaría acceder a la última planta." La mujer pestañeo un par de veces, sorprendida. "Ella es una invitada, yo el titulante."

La mujer le ofreció un gran libro en el que figuraban algunos nombres, fechas y horas de salida y de entrada y la planta a la que se dirigían. El mago pasó su mano por encima de la hoja y su nombre y el de Hermione se inscribieron en ella, junto con el resto de la información. La mujer miró unos segundos las letras, hasta que brillaron en un fuerte verde, concediéndoles por tanto permiso para entrar.

Voldemort no le dirigió una segunda mirada a la mujer, que le dedicó una expresión de desdén a Hermione que decía claramente: _No me gustan los invitados._

El hombre la guio a través de las estanterías rápidamente, no dándole tiempo a Hermione -que le seguía boquiabierta, observando todo a su alrededor- a leer los títulos de los libros por los que pasaban, hasta llegar a un segundo ascensor que, tras haber entrado, se cerró y comenzó a ascender.

"¿No habías oído nunca hablar de esta biblioteca?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" respondió, un tanto indignada. "¡Es la biblioteca más impresionante del mundo! ¡Tienen todo el conocimiento habido y por haber! Ninguna biblioteca, ni siquiera la de Alejandría, puede compararse a esta… ¡No me puedo creer que esté aquí!"

La emoción de Hermione le hizo reír. "Bueno, es una suerte que te guste tanto, porque vamos a pasar aquí bastante tiempo."

"Pero, ¿cómo es que tienes permiso para entrar aquí?" La biblioteca tenía prohibido el acceso a todo aquel que no tuviera cierto renombre en cualquier ámbito; no aceptaban que ignorantes tocaran sus libros.

"Soy experto en Runas Antiguas, Miss Granger," contestó. "He contribuido con muchos de mis trabajos al Mundo Mágico -bajo un sobrenombre claro está- y he aportado diversos textos antiguos y objetos a esta biblioteca, -réplicas obviamente, los originales están a buen recaudo y siempre que no sea algo que no quiera que nadie más lea- pero aun así, ha sido suficiente como para conseguir ciertos privilegios en esta institución, como por ejemplo, acceder a la última planta, en la que se guardan los textos más valiosos."

"Vaya…"

"Sí," rio él, "vaya…"

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando ver una nueva sala. Los suelos eran de madera y la luz provenía de una fuente mágica, pues no había ventanas ni lámparas en el techo. Esta vez, las estanterías eran de tamaño normal. Aquí y allí, podían verse urnas de cristal con objetos de apariencia realmente antigua dentro. Avanzaron una vez más hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban acceso a una segunda planta; subieron y siguieron caminando entre estanterías hasta que acabaron en una zona de largas mesas y sillas de respaldo alto de madera.

Voldemort se quitó el abrigo y lo envolvió en una de las sillas y luego ayudó a Hermione a quitarse el suyo también y lo puso en una silla adyacente.

"Tengo algo que investigar," comenzó, "puedes leer cualquier libro; todos están libres de cualquier maldición. Además, están protegidos con fuertes hechizos contra cualquier tipo de daño, así que no te preocupes. Y no te sorprendas si encuentras algo relacionado con las Artes Oscuras." Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras una de las estanterías.

Hermione miró los miles de libros en frente de ella. La biblioteca de Hogwarts no se podía ni comparar. Suspiró: pura dicha. Decidió seguir el consejo y volvió a las escaleras para empezar por el piso de abajo a buscar el libro que la atraparía aquel día.


End file.
